Amelia Kreed
Amelia Kreed, otherwise known as Luxuria's Knightmare, ''is an ordained member of the Ministry of Justice as well as a Senior Investigator in the ranks of the Dawnguard. In addition, Amelia is the daughter of the Bishop of Luxuria, Ezekiel Kreed. Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Devil Fruits Kage Kage no Mi The '''Kage Kage no Mi' is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants Amelia the ability to freely manifest and control shadows as a tangible and physical form, and makes her a self-proclaimed "Lady of Darkness"; and is why she is considered to be extremely dangerous by the enemies of Luxuria. Due to this power, Amelia can grab hold of the shadows of her victims and cut it off with a pair of scissors as if it were mere tape; which she can then use to reanimate a lifeless corpse to create a minion that possesses the mannerisms and abilities of the victims. Befitting her epithet of Knightmare, Amelia sows the orifices of her victims completely shut, rendering her victims incapble of ingesting salt. As for the original owner of the shadow, they will enter a two day-long coma once their shadow is separated from them. Amelia often uses this to her advantage however, as the completely defensive victim can be quickly executed or put to torture at her whim. The original owner of the shadow is forced to remain in darkness, as they will vaporize if hit by sunlight. Being unable to exist in light, the original owner is also unable to cast any sort of reflection and is also unable to be photographed. It is worth noting that while being exposed to daylight after having one's shadows extracted usually means instant death, victims who had their shadows extracted for some time can actually last a little more under the sun than those who have had their shadows taken very recently. Amelia is also able to manifest her own shadow as a semi-liquid physical form. She is then able to control their shadow and make it fight for them in their stead. Her shadow, as a physical manifestation, is a being of strength similar to that of a Logia Devil Fruit user as her shadow, in that state, is impervious to damage. It is also able to change shape and size depending on the user's wishes. Amelia can also switch places with their shadow in order to get to different places. The moment when she switches places with their shadow can also be used to dodge attacks, as the shadow is invulnerable to harm. The most powerful aspect of the fruit is that Amelia can take the shadows they implanted into their zombie minions and place them into themselves for a power boost. This increase in power can be devastating if she absorbs enough shadows, and can ultimately cause her to swell dramatically in size. *'Doppelman:' Amelia can cause her shadow to rise from any surface and into a three-dimensional dynamic state, which she can utilize to fight as a clone of shadows; an immortal, instantly regenerating shapeshifting being. Due to this state, Amelia's Doppelman is an incredibly versatile ability and comrade in battle, fighting alongside it in combat, using it as a shield against attacks, or even using it as a proxy to engage in combat with her opponents. Amelia's Doppleganger is known to have the ability to change form, giving it various capabilities to engage in battle with opponents; such as weapons, wings to achieve flight. :*'Shadow Revolution: '''Amelia can place her shadow into those of her target, which she can then manipulate and cause the body of said target to also be changed, allowing her to seemingly mimic the abilities of body-changing Paramecia Devil Fruits. :*'Shadow Life:' ::*'Psycho Brigade:' :*'Shadow Paralysis:' :*'Shadow Warrior:' *'Shadow Melding:' Toshi Toshi no Mi The '''Toshi Toshi no Mi' is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants Amelia to manipulate the age... (To Be Continued) Magic and Magecraft Maguilty Sense